


First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage, Then Comes...Wait What?

by Mustang_Girl16



Series: The Future Looks Good [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, WIP, barely, mentioned only - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang_Girl16/pseuds/Mustang_Girl16
Summary: It had only been six months since they’re marriage and already Natasha found she was different. She doubted herself a lot less, found it easy to forget about stupid little things that irritated her and she was actually happy. Which is now why she was sitting in bed staring at the wall waiting for the shoe to drop. Six months of absolute bliss, it was bound to end. If there was anything her life had taught her it was that nothing good lasts forever.--Sequel to Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed and Something...Green?I really like word play with my stories and when I came up with the title I was like whelp! Now there HAS to be a sequel.





	First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage, Then Comes...Wait What?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Yeah, so much for me say no more than seven chapters and won't be a series. Oh well! I'm not even gonna guess on how long this will be. I think you all know me well enough by now. What do you guys think of the title? Huh? So if you can't tell this will be a lot of domestic fluff-well at least that's what's planned-but there will be some ups and downs, because it's not our favorite pair unless there are. I know I said I was gonna wait, but I'm giving in. Also chapters are bound to very in length. You know me, I say I want to keep them short, but then they just grow. This first one is really short, but it's mainly to get the ball rolling.
> 
> So, few warnings. Mentions of past abuse, stuff like that, not heavy at all. I'll give you guys fair warning at the beginning of the chapters.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character's though sometimes it feels like they own me. The plot is mine! Some original character's are mine! I make zero on this story my bank account is proof of that. I will add to this as I go.
> 
> Dedication: To all of my lovely, fantastic and supportive readers! I'd name you all, but you know who you are because your reading this ;) This is for you guys.
> 
> Enjoy this second instalment everyone!!!!!

It had only been six months since they’re marriage and already Natasha found she was different. She doubted herself a lot less, found it easy to forget about stupid little things that irritated her and she was actually _happy._ Which is now why she was sitting in bed staring at the wall waiting for the shoe to drop. Six months of absolute bliss, it was bound to end. If there was anything her life had taught her it was that nothing good lasts forever. _Nothing._

“You’re doing it again.” she looked over to Steve leaning on the entrance of the bathroom.

“Sorry.” he walked over to her, gently laying her down on the bed.

“If you keep staring at the wall you’re going to burn a hole in It.” he murmured against her neck. She hummed as he kissed her neck slow with purpose.

“I know.” He looked up with slight concern in his eyes.

“What’s going through that head of yours?” she sighed as he laid down next to her.

“Everything is going too well.” He laughed, _that ass._

“And that’s a bad thing?” Natasha sat up looking down at her husband.

“In our line of work it is.” He sighed, sitting up and brushing a strand of hair from her face and brushing his knuckles on her cheek.

“I know your still getting used to everything, but how about instead of driving yourself crazy waiting for the shoe to drop you just enjoy it in the now?” He was right. Of course he was right.

“I’ll try.” Steve smiled pressing his lips to hers as he laid her back down. “But if something goes wrong-”

“You’ll be there to tell me ‘I told you so’.” She scowled at him and he rubbed his thumb across the creases on her forehead. “It’s gonna stick like that.”

“You’re a little shit Rogers.” He hummed kissing her again.

“So you’ve said.” She huffed.

“I hate you.” He smirked.

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do.” She said turning off the light, knowing full well he’d make her love him “again” by morning.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Steve pulled up across the street from a high school in Manhattan. He wasn’t quite sure why Tony had requested for Steve to meet him there, but knowing Tony he usually had a good reason. _Usually._

“That’s not what I meant when I said ‘incognito’.” He turned his head to see the man of iron himself sitting on a bench dressed in sweats, a ball cap, and sunglasses. “That bike is far from it.”

“And your disguise is any better?” Steve replied sarcastically as he joined his fellow Avenger on the bench. “What are we doing here Tony?”

Tony looked at him nodding to the school.

“See the kid in the jeans and school t-shirt?” Steve followed Tony’s gaze.

“5’7” brown hair?” Tony nodded.

“Kids name is Peter Park age 15, soon to be 16.” Steve looked over at his friend.

“Is there a particular reason as to why we are watching a sixteen year old kid outside his high school?” Steve asked in a hushed strained voice. Tony handed him his phone with video feed from a recent bank job down town.

“You’ve been hearing about the new vigilantly in town right?” Steve nodded.

Of course he had, it was part of the Avengers job to watch out for new potential threats and while he wouldn’t put Spider-Man down as a potential threat, he was defiantly one that needed to be kept on the radar. Tony pointed back over at the kid.

“Meet Spider-Man.” Steve’s eyes widened.

“You’re telling me that kid over there is the same guy in that suit?” Tony nodded, taking back his phone and handing him a file.

“Kids a genius, hell maybe even smarter than me at his age, but granted at the time I was more focused on ruining my father’s name than school. Kids good, managed to stay under the radar as far as his real identity is concerned, but if I was able to find it-”

“Then so will someone else.” Steve finished and Tony nodded.

“Exactly.” Steve closed the file and looked back up at Tony.

“What are you asking?” Tony smiled.

“Ever since the incident a few weeks ago with the civilian casualty he’s being more and more picked on. He lacks the proper training and skills needed for crime fighting. They’re clearly not natural born.”

“You want to bring him in?” Tony shook his head.

“No, but I’m afraid if we don’t at least try and help the kid someone else will and that someone else might try and take advantage of him. He’s a kid Steve. A good kid, all he wants to do is help people.”

“So you’ve talked with him?” Tony sighed.

“Yeah and his Aunt May, but she has no idea about what he can do. Kid reminds me a little bit of you in the sense. Doesn’t want to waste his abilities and watch the bad guys get away, but sadly I also see me in the sense that he’s reckless and doesn’t always think twice before acting. Comes with being a genius I guess.”

Steve looked back over at the kid and watched as he entered the school with some friends. He hated to admit it, but Tony was right. Kid was going to get himself killed or worse if no one helped him.

“What do you propose we do?” Tony smiled.

“I want him to start out slow. The end of the school year is coming soon. I want to know if you and Red would be comfortable taking him in and training him over the summer. No missions, just starting out basic, learning what he can do and how to gain more control. The way I see it is, if he’s going to insist on fighting bad guys with or without us he should at least know how to handle a situation properly.”

Steve thought about that for a moment. He knew Natasha would probably prefer not bringing in another powered individual at the moment especially a kid, but then again she wouldn’t want him out on the streets fighting off bad guys with no formal training.

“Let me talk to Nat, see what she thinks. How are we supposed to train this kid all summer without his aunt knowing?” Tony scrunched his face.

“Here comes the part you won’t like and it kind of involves lying.” Steve grimaced. “I’ve started up school scholarships already for seniors and college students, but I’ll tell her I’m starting a new program for kids who are gifted like Peter, but aren’t quite sure they want to go off to college early. I am a perfect example of why that’s not a good idea. It will give the kids a glimpse of college life without the college and they’ll have access to even better toys. I actually want to consult with Pepper about opening an actual camp, but for now…”

Steve nodded, it would be beneficial for the kid, but they’d have to be careful.

“I’ll talk to her.” Tony nodded as Steve got onto his bike, slipping his helmet back on and heading back to the compound.

* * *

When Natasha woke up that morning Steve had already left for his meeting with Tony. She was currently sitting at the kitchen counter going over the reports of the recruits that were due to ship out this month, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind.

“What does Tony want now?” she felt him press a kiss to her hair before pulling away.

“That obvious?” she chuckled.

“You’re trying to butter me up.”

“I can’t hug my wife?” Steve asked with that innocent smile of his.

“No.” He sighed.

“Ok…so Tony wants us to bring in another person to train.” Natasha frowned.

“I don’t know Steve, who is it?” He handed her a tablet with the feed of Peter as Spider-Man.

“Yeah I’ve heard you guys talking about this guy. Tony track him down?” Steve nodded and handed her Peter’s file.

When she opened it, he knew what she was going say.

“He’s a kid?” he nodded. “He wants us to train a _kid_?”

“I know, but Tony’s already made contact Nat. He’s not going to stop, but he won’t deny the help. He’s a good kid who just wants to help people. If we don’t try to help him-”

“Someone else will.” She finished closing the file

“He finishes school in two weeks, then we bring him in for the summer. Tell his aunt he’s here for a science camp that Tony’s already working on and then we work on teaching him the basics. Keep him from missions, but this way he won’t go out on his own and he’ll get the proper training.”

This was not something she wanted to do, but he was right. She’d rather him have the proper training than go out on his own and get himself killed. Natasha sighed shaking her head.

“Ok. But we take this slow. He’s still a kid, and he should still be able to be a kid.” Steve pressed a kiss to her hair completely agreeing with her.

“I’ll tell Tony.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...what do you guys think?


End file.
